


Morning Short

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Nyx likes the quiet little mornings. Even if they get him thinking too much.





	Morning Short

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JazzRaft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/gifts).



“Good morning, little king.”

Nyx had never thought he’d get mornings like these. Mornings where the slow crawl of time stilled and the sunlight was the only thing breaking through the haze of the city beyond his window. Where he had a few precious moments to stay where he was, admiring the lover in his arms. He had heard about mornings like this from other Glaives— stories of soft moments with family. Mornings where the creep of the sun and the city waking around them was barely enough to get them moving. Where the day stretched out ahead of them with no plans or appointments or duties.

He had forgotten what these little promises of peace could be. 

Noctis moved in his arms and stretched, pressing close in the morning warmth across Nyx’s bed. 

The apartment had been cleaned. The leftovers from the take out meal last night already cleared and tucked safely in the fridge now whirring to life in the quiet. There was still a thin coating of dust that needed to be cleared from table and shelves, but Nyx had the excuse of being away for an extended period. Noctis had met him at the Kingsglaive plaza, boxes of food in hand, the afternoon before. 

“Morning, hero,” was muttered through the familiar sweet haze of sleep. 

Nyx smiled at the little greeting and moved his attention to the image of Galahd above his bed— pinned there years ago as a joke. Left there as a reminder. He thought of mornings like this back home, with Noctis and the heat of the island around them. He thought of quiet mornings where they could watch the ocean from the rocky cliffs, or wake at a haven in the canyon. Where the noise of the bar below them— because Nyx would always have that bar in these sorts of dreams— would be a distant memory of the night before, and the whole world forgotten in favour of these quiet few moments.

He liked to think that Noctis would have done well in Galahd. No expectations of greatness or leadership. He could teach the young man drinks and charming customers. He could have Noctis in the kitchen with Libertus, learning the trick to spices and real Galahdian foods. He liked to think that his mother would have been thrilled to meet Noctis, and Selena would have loved him and corrupted him to her schemes as a little sister. He liked to think that— in this peaceful little world he wanted to dream about— his heart wouldn’t hurt at the conjured image of Selena and Noctis huddled together like old friends, plotting new trouble to drag him through. 

He liked to think that Noctis would have liked his home. 

“Stop.”

“Stop what, kitten?”

“Thinking. It’s annoying.”

“You’ll just have to be annoyed then.”

Nyx liked to think that Noctis would have been happy in Galahd, if things were different. If they could have at least some sort of peace like everyone else.

“Idiot.” 

Noctis moved against him, until their eyes met. Until the vision of his sleep-mussed prince took the place of the image of the beloved canyon back home. Until Nyx reached out to smooth unruly hair from Noctis’ eyes, so he could see them properly. 

They reminded him of the waters around his home. Of the river in the canyon, and the calm oceans sheltered by a rocky bay. Noctis would be beautiful surrounded by trees and living things. “Your idiot.”

“Good morning.”

“You said that already, little star.”

“I’m saying it again now that you’re here with me.”

“I’m always with you.”

“That sounds ominous.”

“It’s a promise.” Nyx broke the eye contact enough to pull Noctis down for a kiss. “I’m home with you.”


End file.
